1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of updating data such as control programs, files and data modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent advances in mobile communications and integrated circuit technologies have made possible the proliferation of low-cost, small mobile (client) terminals that are easy to communicate with an increasing number of communication terminals and systems through the mobile communication network or the Internet. An increasing number of software packages (such control programs, associated file data, and data modules) have been developed for installation on mobile terminals in order to meet new customer services. However, whenever users desire a new service feature, the assistance of trained personnel is required to update their software packages.
Transmission of software data can be done in one of two known methods. In the first method, called “pull technologies”, users take the initiative for retrieving data from sources such as World Wide Web. The second method, called “push technologies”, is one that is initiated by news servers on the internet which take the initiative to distribute news to users on a broadcast mode. These known methods may be used for updating software installed on user terminals.
However, the pull technologies inherently require the initiative on the client side, while the updating of software itself must be initiated from the source where the software was created or modified. The push technologies, on the other hand, require that file transfer be performed on a broadcast mode. However, the burden of the network will increase significantly if it were to carry traffic to a large number of user terminals.